La visita del abuelo Roma
by MilyV
Summary: El antiguo Imperio aprovecha para hacerle una visita a su nieto Romano. Sin embargo, desconoce que aquel también duerme con alguien a su lado...


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Hispania y Galia hacen referencia los territorios actuales de España y Francia, respectivamente. Dado que ya existían antes de que fueran conquistados por el Imperio Romano, los he tomado como padres de los mencionados países.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

El antiguo imperio romano estaba más que satisfecho por la visita que había hecho a Veneciano. Aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de poder hablar con él, estaba contento. El muchacho había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto. Sonrió, se notaba que a pesar de no haber podido estar más presente en su vida, su nieto era alguien feliz.

Aún tenía sus dudas acerca de ese alemán tan peculiar que rondaba cerca de él. No podía creer que fuera tan estricto y disciplinado, como si no tuviera el tiempo para divertirse. En ese momento, recordó su momento de mayor gloria, donde su vida consistía en comer, pelear y conquistar, y el sexo. Su tiempo ya había pasado pero todavía rememoraba esa época que ahora lucía tan lejana.

El rostro de Alemania le recordaba a alguien muy particular. No esperaba que su nieto se encontrara durmiendo en la misma cama que el nieto de ese hombre. No le cabía ninguna duda de que era su descendiente, serían idénticos si no fuera porque tenía el cabello corto. Suspiró, nunca se hubiera imaginado que esos dos se harían amigos. El destino era algo que todavía le resultaba indescifrable.

Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que ir a visitar a su nieto mayor. Quizás sentía un poco de remordimiento, reconocía que tal vez había pasado más tiempo con Veneciano. No obstante, eso no quería decir que no lo quisiera de la misma forma. Ambos muchachos formaban parte de su orgullo de igual manera. Por lo tanto, decidió aprovechar el breve tiempo que le había otorgado Dios y se encaminó a la casa de Romano.

Se notaba que el muchacho tenía un gran gusto por la buena vida. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, nada lucía fuera de lugar. Abrió lentamente la puerta para no despertar a ninguno de los habitantes de ese lugar. Al igual que había hecho con Veneciano, había optado por ir de visita a la noche. No quería importunar, sólo quería darle un vistazo.

Mientras que iba caminando hacia la habitación del dueño de casa, todavía podía escuchar la voz de aquel. A pesar de ser hermanos, Romano y Veneciano tenían personalidades demasiado distintas. Aún podía oír las quejas del mayor por la atención que recibía el menor. Desde muy pequeño, tenía una boca no muy delicada.

Había pasado más de un disgusto por el carácter de Romano. Era cierto, a veces hubiera querido que se pareciera un poco más a su hermano menor. Pero, por otro lado, le gustaba ese lado rebelde y caprichoso que tenía. Sabía que al menos no cualquiera podría lidiar con él y las ganas de conquistarlo serían menores. No soportaba que se le diera órdenes y eso le calmaba las preocupaciones que pudiera tener.

Prendió una vela y se acercó al dormitorio principal. Con delicadeza, ingresó a ese lugar y se quedó parado por un momento. Finalmente, sus ojos habían hallado a su querido nieto, quien estaba durmiendo profundamente. Dejó de lado lo que tenía en sus manos en ese preciso momento y se abalanzó a Romano. No podía evitar ese sentimiento que le invadió en el instante que vio ese rulo que sobresalía.

—¡Ah, mi querido Romano! ¡Mira qué grande estás! —exclamó el abuelo mientras que acariciaba el cachete del italiano —. Pero si ya eres todo un hombre —dijo con una enorme sonrisa que podía iluminar mil habitaciones oscuras.

Sin embargo, y como había sucedido en la primera visita, no aguardaba que el muchacho tuviese compañía. España estaba acostado a su lado y cuando había escuchado la voz de aquel hombre, enseguida abrió sus enormes ojos verdes. Agarró lo primero que tenía en mano, una enorme hacha de su época de conquistador y que aún guardaba en caso de que se presentara alguna ocasión que lo ameritase, y lo apuntó al abuelo.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a Romano o te la verás conmigo! —amenazó el español, casi sin pestañear.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el que fuera alguna vez el imperio más grande del mundo antiguo —.Vaya, mis nietos sí que han heredado mis dotes de galán. Primero, Veneciano está con el nieto de Germania y ahora tú…

—¡¿Quién eres? —No perdió ningún instante en interrogar al aparente invasor.

—Ah, ¿pero qué sucede con los países de hoy en día? ¿Ya no respetan a sus mayores? —Estaba hablando más bien consigo mismo y luego se levantó. Sin temor de lo que pudiera hacer el otro, se aproximó al hispano.

—¿Qué quieres con Romano? —España no cedía ante el abuelo Roma. No quería que nadie se le acercara al italiano y estaba dispuesto a defenderlo a como dé lugar.

—Para ser un país, eres muy delgado —opinó.

—Eso fue algo cruel… —se desanimó un poco porque el otro le subestimaba.

—Aunque te ves menos rígido que ese alemán —comentó mientras que se acariciaba la barbilla.

El hombre dio varias vueltas alrededor del país ibérico, tomando algunas notas mentales acerca de éste. España no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿se estaba burlando de él? Tenía un aire conocido definitivamente, aunque no lograba ubicar en dónde lo había visto anteriormente. A eso había que añadirle que estaba con sueño, así que no estaba muy seguro si aquel encuentro estaba sucediendo realmente o continuaba durmiendo.

—Así que tú eres quién ha cuidado de mi querido Romano durante tanto tiempo… —comentó el abuelo al detenerse y mirar fijamente a los ojos verdes.

—Aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí y tampoco cómo conoces a Romano —reclamó el español, al ver que el mayor parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Respiró profundamente. No había tema que más le gustara que hablar de su vasta y conocida historia. España quizás había cometido un gran error, ya que el hombre sonrió. No sabía lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

—He sido el rey del mar Mediterráneo. Llegué a conquistar el norte de África hasta las islas Británicas. Incluso, he tenido a Hispania* y a Galia como mis subordinados —explicó el hombre con mucha soltura, rememorando esas épocas de juventud —¡Soy el poderoso Imperio Romano! —exclamó.

—¡¿Qué? —El español no tenía una respuesta frente a lo que había dicho el otro.

A pesar de todo ese barullo, Romano estaba en lo más profundo de sus sueños. Había agarrado una de sus almohadas y ahora estaba abrazado a la misma.

—¡Estúpido abuelo, hazme caso! —dijo repentinamente el italiano, dormido.

—¿No me estarás jugando una mala broma? Ah, no sé qué pensar… —España estaba aturdido ante la presentación del otro.

—Lo sé, eras demasiado pequeño como para acordarte —aseguró mientras que asomaba por la ventana a observar las estrellas —.¿Por qué habría de mentirte? Romano es mi querido nieto al igual que Veneciano.

El país de la península ibérica se sentó. Era todo demasiado como para poder absorber de una sola vez. Todavía no podía creer que el abuelo Roma estuviese allí. Se secó el sudor de la frente y levantó la mirada. Tampoco le cabían dudas, es decir, era el rostro de su antiguo protegido: Ese color oscuro de cabello y esos ojos color miel eran iguales.

—¿Quieres que despierte a Romano? Aunque sé que me va a pegar, supongo que por su abuelo…

—No, no. Con verlo es más que suficiente —respondió con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz.

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a cuestionar dado la forma en que aquel miraba a su nieto.

—Además… —Se aproximó al muchacho y nuevamente, volvió a acariciar la mejilla del italiano —¡Mi nieto está grande y hecho todo un hombre! —No era necesario fijarse demasiado para notar el cariño que el mayor le profesaba a cierto gruñón.

—Después dicen que tengo un afecto muy raro por él… —Se quejó España mientras observaba al abuelo.

—¿Has dicho algo? —Estaba demasiado prendido viendo a Romano dormir que no consiguió escuchar lo que el país ibérico había comentado.

—No, no es nada importante —explicó un poco incómodo al ver esa situación.

Repentinamente los ojos color miel del abuelo Roma se fijaron en un objetivo distinto a su nieto. Al principio, creyó que era simplemente una mera coincidencia. Sin embargo, mientras más la miraba, más recuerdos venían a su cabeza. Sonrió, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía su vieja espada que hasta se había olvidado de la misma.

—¡Vaya! Tú tienes varias cosas a las cuales considero mi tesoro —afirmó mientras tocaba aquella antigua arma.

—¿Eh? Eso fue un regalo de Romano, hace mucho tiempo —explicó el español, mas otra vez el abuelo no estaba prestando atención. Cada vez más estaba seguro de que aquel sí era pariente de ese par de hermanos.

—¡Cuántas veces le habré golpeado con esta vieja amiga a Cártago! —rió mientras que en su mente veía algunas imágenes de su juventud.

Toda esa escena le parecía tan surrealista al español que se pinchó varias veces la cara para darse cuenta de que estaba viviendo algo cierto. El hombre daba algunos golpes con el sable, aunque era evidente que el tiempo y la edad estaban haciendo sus estragos. Volvió a dejarla en su lugar, sin antes echarle un último vistazo.

—¿Por qué no has venido a visitar a Romano más seguido? —preguntó repentinamente el hispano, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del abuelo.

—Bueno, no he podido… —No tenía ninguna explicación que pudiera conformar al muchacho —.De todas maneras, parece que has hecho un buen trabajo en mi lugar —sonrió.

—¡Pues no ha sido nada fácil! —exclamó el español, al recordar cuando Romano era pequeño. Quizás nunca había tenido tantos dolores de estómago desde que se había convertido en su "subordinado".

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó y luego se sentó sobre la cama, muy cerca de donde estaba su nieto —Pero es que… ¡¿Quién no querría a este chico tan adorable? ¡¿Quién es mi querido nieto? ¡Sí, tú lo eres! —Esta vez abrazó muy fuerte al muchacho.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana, el sol se dejaba entrever mediante un par de rayos que se escapaban de la cortina. El abuelo se dio cuenta de ello y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sabía que el momento que tanto había querido posponer, finalmente había llegado. Le echó un vistazo antes de irse definitivamente.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo a Romano? Quizás un mensaje o algo así —aconsejó el español.

—No hagas nada. Es mejor que las cosas se queden así —le regaló una sonrisa triste.

Sabía que el hombre estaba a punto de partir y que tal vez no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo. Estaba dudando, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Decidió arriesgarse, era la única oportunidad que tenía para presentarle aquella pregunta al antiguo Imperio Romano y conseguir una respuesta de una vez por todas.

—Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero que me contestes —aseguró el muchacho de los profundos ojos verdes, quien luchaba para que el sueño no le ganara.

—Ah, qué curiosos son los países de hoy en día. En mi tiempo, no teníamos el tiempo para estar cuestionando todo. Cada minuto era importante para sobrevivir, supongo que todo ha cambiado —rió y luego respondió —.¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué abandonaste a Romano a su suerte? Estuvo mucho tiempo solo y…

—Tuve que hacerlo. Me había quedado con mis glorias pasadas y luego no tuve la suficiente fuerza para continuar —explicó seriamente —.Y después, bueno… No recuerdo —dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Luego de un largo silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos supo cómo continuar la conversación que habían mantenido durante toda la noche, el abuelo decidió abandonar de una vez. España se limitó a ver cómo se retiraba, sintió ganas de despertar a Romano ya que era demasiado palpable el cariño el mayor sentía por el muchacho, pero sabía que la ida lo lastimaría.

—Por cierto… —Se detuvo un momento y luego se dio la vuelta para mirar al antiguo jefe de su nieto —.No lo lastimes, no quiero enterarme de que está sufriendo. A pesar de mi edad, aún puedo dar una golpiza cuando me proponga —amenazó y luego soltó una carcajada.

—No sé si está hablando en serio o fue una broma —España se quedó mirando como el hombre desaparecía en la marcha.

Después de esa alocada plática de madrugada, éste decidió regresar a la cama. Quizás todo eso había sido simplemente fruto de su imaginación, definitivamente eso era. Se rehusaba a creer que el mismísimo Imperio Romano había estado allí y que inclusive le había amenazado. Sí, todo era fruto de un mal sueño. La próxima vez no iba a comer tantos dulces antes de acostarse, pensó.

Un par de horas más tardes, Romano empezó a despertarse. Abrió sus ojos y se fijó que su antiguo jefo continuaba durmiendo. Por supuesto, no tenía la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido mientras que estaba en el territorio de Morfeo. Miró de mala gana al español, le parecía bastante fastidioso el hecho de que todavía no se hubiera despertado.

—¡Levántate de una maldita vez, idiota! —exclamó mientras que saltaba encima de aquel.

Si siglos atrás no le había hecho mucha gracia que el italiano pegara saltos sobre su estómago, ahora que estaba más grande las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, especialmente porque pesaba más. Sin embargo, Romano continuó rebotando hasta que el país ibérico decidiera abrir sus ojos.

—¡Tienes que preparar el condenado desayuno! ¡Mira qué eres molesto! —repitió el heredero de Roma hasta que consiguió que el otro se despertara, a pesar de la noche que había tenido.

El abuelo volvió a asomar por la puerta, para observar la dichosa escena. Romano no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo tan ruidoso como siempre lo había sido. Sonrió, estaba mucho más grande. Y estaba mucho más tranquilo al ver que había alguien a su lado, así que creyó que era momento de regresar.

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot.<p>

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
